Guardian Sniper
by Dreamin
Summary: Instead of a guardian angel, Molly has a former army sniper watching her back. She wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is dedicated to afteriwake, who got me hooked on this particular ship.

* * *

"Watch her," Jim Moriarty had said just before he went onto Bart's roof.

The second part of the order had been left unsaid, but Sebastian Moran heard it clearly.

" _If anything happens to me, shoot her."_

Seb was prepared for "anything" to include Jim being captured by Mycroft Holmes' men, being shot by Sherlock Holmes, or even being betrayed by one of his own. The one thing Seb wasn't prepared for was Jim turning the gun on himself. If the world's only consulting criminal had considered that possibility beforehand, he hadn't bothered mentioning it.

That fact hurt almost as much as Jim's death.

Shooting Dr. Hooper never entered his mind when he realized Jim was dead. He knew instantly that suicide was Jim's choice, so killing the woman didn't fall under the unspoken order.

The spoken order, however…

It was the second night after Jim's death and Seb was sitting in a flat in the building across the street from Molly's. His eyes were on her sitting room window, his entire focus on the petite woman watching telly with her cat. Just doing his job.

If anyone had asked, that was his reason for not hearing the world's only consulting detective enter the borrowed flat until the other man spoke up.

"If you hurt her, I'll do something worse than killing you." His voice was like ice.

Seb stiffened but didn't turn around. "Jim told me to watch her, that's what I'm doing," he said simply. "I consider it his last request."

"And if someone tried something?"

"They wouldn't get very far."

There was a pause. "I'm going to hold you to that, Moran. I need someone to watch Molly while I'm taking down your compatriots."

"They're not 'my' anything now. Everything that tied me to Jim's world died with him."

"Fine." Another pause. "Don't get too close to her – she'll break your heart in the sweetest way possible."

"I won't."

He didn't know it at the time, but that was one promise he couldn't keep.


	2. Chapter 2

By the next morning, Sebastian knew everything he needed to know about his target. Sure, Jim had told him the basics, but he hadn't mention things like how Dr. Hooper liked to be in bed at 11 on the dot, whether she worked the next day or not. Seb would say it put a damper on her social life, except she didn't seem to have one. Jim had called her a homebody and Seb found himself wondering why an attractive single woman didn't like to go out and enjoy herself.

But that merely had him curious. It was her insistence on leaving her bedroom window slightly open at night that drove him insane. _Doesn't she know anyone could come in that way? Any burglar, rapist, or … or consulting detective. That must be why she does it, so Holmes can get in. If he shows up again, I'll have him make her see reason._

Her mobile had been ringing nonstop since the fall, to the point where she simply turned it off. Friends and even just nodding acquaintances frequently dropped by to either offer their condolences or gloat, sometimes both. Seb was on edge every time someone showed up he didn't already recognize. _It's only a matter of time before the reporters start sniffing around. All they have to do is follow Sherlock's connection to NSY straight to Bart's morgue._

After dinner that night, which Dr. Hooper ate alone, she turned on _Glee_. _Good,_ Seb thought. _She'll be occupied for hours, plenty of time to stretch my legs._

Just as he came back to Dr. Hooper's street, he saw her walk down the front steps of her building. Seb scowled in confusion. _The hell? She was fine with watching Glee all night a minute ago, where the fuck is she going?_

She was crossing the street when her mobile rang. Seb watched her look down and pull it from her pocket, not seeing the car heading towards her. With barely enough time to think, he ran across the street, grabbing Dr. Hooper and hauling her out of the way of the oncoming car, which blared its horn at them belatedly as it passed.

Dr. Hooper stared up at him as she tried to catch her breath. "Thank … thank you…"

"You can thank me by watching where you're walking the next time you cross a street, Dr. Hooper." He mentally kicked himself for using her name. _So much for keeping my distance._

Her eyes widened. "How do you know my name? Have we met?"

Deciding he'd said too much already, he simply turned and walked away.

* * *

Monday morning, Seb followed from a discrete distance as Dr. Hooper walked from the Tube to Bart's. It was her first day back to work since Sherlock's fall. So far, no one had taken any notice of her and that's how Seb wanted it to stay.

He glanced down at his iPod when he knew she was going to turn and see if anyone was following her. Lowering the volume slightly on the already low heavy metal track that was currently playing, he silently counted to ten before looking up. Sure enough, the current focus of his existence had turned back around. She made it to the end of the block and was about to turn the corner when she stopped dead.

 _She's in sight of Bart's,_ Seb thought, quickening his pace. _Bloody fucking hell, the reporters are still probably swarming…_ He caught up to her then grabbed her upper arm just as a few reporters turned their way.

Dr. Hooper stared up at him with the big brown eyes that he knew were the weakness of at least two men. _Well, one less now with Jim gone._ "Turn around," he murmured. "Run, don't walk. I'll make sure none of them follow you. Go home and for fuck's sake, lock all the doors and windows. Tell your boss you don't feel comfortable coming back to work until the reporters stop circling."

"Who the hell are you?" she murmured back.

"Your guardian devil," Seb muttered. He looked over his shoulder and saw three reporters heading their way then turned back to her and gave her a shove. "Now go."

She took off running, her bag clutched to her chest. Satisfied, he turned to the reporters and gave them a teeth-baring grin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to my readers. Your comments are so encouraging!

* * *

Molly was in her kitchen, drinking tea in a vain attempt to relax. Seeing the mob of reporters outside of Bart's made her wonder if her life would ever go back to normal, while seeing her mysterious rescuer again had her wondering something else entirely.

 _Where did he come from? Is he one of Mycroft's men? Or one of Sherlock's Homeless Network? He didn't look homeless._ She sighed softly. _At least someone's watching out for me._ Molly couldn't help feeling her mood lift at that thought. _I'm not going through this alone._

She was about to start her second cup when she heard the buzzer and groaned in annoyance. _Whoever it is, they can piss off, I'm not in the mood to deal with any questions today._ The person kept buzzing, so she went to the intercom and pressed the button. "Yes?" Molly asked, unable and unwilling to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Did you do what I told you?" a man's voice asked.

Her eyes widened. _It's him!_ "Yes, I locked all the doors and windows as soon as I got here then I called my boss. He gave me the week off."

"Good."

She hesitated a moment before pushing the button to unlock the security door.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Thanking you properly." _Oh God, that makes it sound like we're in a porno._ She added quickly, "Um, so you can thank your boss for me."

"Right," he muttered.

While she waited for him to make it up to her flat, Molly quickly tidied the kitchen and sitting room. _No need to have him reporting back to Mycroft that I'm a slob._ When he knocked on the door, she felt an equal pounding of her heart. _Don't be ridiculous, he's one of Mycroft's men._

Molly opened the door and couldn't help staring at the man before her. At just over six feet, he towered over her five-foot-three form, and his muscular physique made him seem even taller. His ginger hair was short enough to make her think he was former military. Inscrutable slate blue eyes looked her over then took in what was visible of the flat from the foyer. He wore scuffed black leather boots, faded blue jeans, a grey henley, and a black leather bomber's jacket. _This bloke is testosterone personified,_ she couldn't help thinking.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and she finally came to her senses. "Tea. Um, I was about to make another cup. Would you like one?"

"I'm not staying. I only came up to see why you'd open your door to a stranger. You've shown a lot more sense than that so far." The disapproval in his tone was plain.

Molly stared at him. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Since that little incident on Bart's roof."

She scowled in confusion. "Then how do you know what my habits are? Did Mycroft give you my file?"

He smirked. "You think Mycroft Holmes is the only spymaster in London?"

"Sherlock, then." _I guess he qualifies as a spymaster if his Homeless Network really is his "eyes and ears" all over London._ Not knowing what else to do, Molly walked back to the kitchen and the man followed her. She put the kettle on then turned to him and was struck by how his presence seemed to fill the room.

"Getting warmer," he said as he leaned against the peninsula, giving her an amused half-smile.

"Greg?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do I look like a cop?"

She glanced at his hair. "Um, maybe a military one."

He smirked. "I was in the army, you got one thing right."

"Do you know John?"

"From what I've read in his file, Dr. Watson and I were never in the same country during our army years."

"Oh." A niggling thought sprung up in the back of her mind but she clamped it down. "You haven't told me your name."

He smiled a bit. "You don't need it."

"I … I'd like to know what to call you if I need your help."

"Sebastian Moran. Former army colonel." He didn't offer to shake hands.

The niggling thought grew to a full-fledged alarm as she stared at him. Memories Molly thought she had buried came back to the surface. _Jim talking on the phone to his "flatmate," whom he alternately called Seb or the Colonel, depending on his mood._ She could feel the blood leaving her face. "You … you're Seb! That … that means it was … it was-"

"It was Jim Moriarty who sent me," he murmured, watching her carefully.

She felt lightheaded. _Dammit, I'm not fainting in front of a stranger, and one of Jim's men, no less! God knows what he'd do to me…_

He reached out a hand to her but she shied away. "I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured. "You need to sit down."

"I'm fine," Molly said firmly. "I need you to leave. And stop watching me."

He smirked. "I'll leave, _Schnecke_ , but I won't stop watching you. Somebody has to."

"I'll tell Sherlock."

"He already knows. He's fine with me watching you while he's bringing down my former associates."

"Former?"

"Yes, former. Ask Holmes yourself if you don't believe me." With that, he grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl on the counter and walked out of the room, tossing and catching it one-handed as he left.

As soon as she heard her front door shut, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _Oh God…_ She paused. _What the heck does_ "Schnecke" _mean?_


	4. Chapter 4

Coming to her senses, Molly went to the front door, locked it, then walked back to the kitchen and picked up her phone. One quick Google search later, she had her answer.

" _Slug?!" He called me a slug?_ She rolled her eyes. _Men._

She didn't see Sebastian again for the rest of the day, or the next few days, but whenever she left her building, which she tried to do as little as possible so as not to run into more reporters, she imagined she could feel his eyes on her.

 _It should feel creepy, especially considering who he worked for … but it doesn't. He called himself my "guardian devil." Well, he's certainly not an angel, but I don't know if he can really be called a devil. How does he even watch me? I keep looking around when I'm outside but I never see him._

The next night, she turned off the lamp near her sitting room windows then something outside caught her eye. It was the light from a flat in the building across the street. _Directly across from mine,_ Molly thought. A moment later, the light went out. Somehow, she knew exactly who was in that flat. _The question is, what do I do about it?_

Still annoyed over his insult, she grabbed a piece of paper and a sharpie. There was just enough light from her phone for her to write a question on the paper in large letters then she taped the paper face-out to the window.

 _I wonder how long it'll take him to notice._

* * *

Sebastian chuckled as soon as he saw the note.

 **I'M NOT A SLUG.**

He picked up his phone then dialed the number he'd already memorized just in case.

She picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

" _Schnecke_ has more than one meaning in English." He smirked. "Let me guess – 'slug' is the first one Google listed."

"Hmph. What did you mean, then?"

He leaned back against the couch cushions and put his free hand behind his head, enjoying himself. "'Snail.'"

"That's not much better."

He chuckled. _Sensitive little thing._ "It's also slang for an attractive woman, particularly one that needs to come out of her shell."

"I happen to like my shell, thank you very much," she muttered.

"It's almost eleven and you're going to bed. You have the same bedtime as my octogenarian grandmother. If I wasn't Molly-watching, I'd be down at the pub right now. Or if I was feeling more social, at the club. When the Sherlock thing blows over, I'm taking you there." _She needs to be more relaxed around people._

"So you can get me drunk and seduce me?" She didn't sound angry, just annoyed.

He smiled a bit. "For the record, Dr. Hooper, I think it would take a lot more than a couple of drinks to seduce you."

"Now you're calling me a drunk?"

He groaned. "I mean you wouldn't go home with just anyone, drunk or not. You're very picky about the men you lust after. Look at the torch you've been carrying for Holmes."

She didn't say anything for a moment and he knew he'd stepped in it. "Sherlock and I are just friends," she said firmly.

"Only because he doesn't want anything else. Now that he's god knows where, you can pine after him without fear of rejection." _What the hell is wrong with me? Fucking hell, am I jealous?_

"You, Sebastian Moran, are a bastard," she said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what everyone tells me," he muttered. _I could kick myself for making her sound so hurt_. "Look, Dr. Hooper-"

"Oh, will you stop with the 'Dr. Hooper?'" She sounded more exasperated than he'd ever heard her. "Just call me Molly."

"All of your friends call you Molly. We're not friends." An image of her spread out beneath him filled his mind and he pushed it away. _Definitely no time for that._

"Then what are we?"

"You're my charge."

"You're not my babysitter."

"Correct, I'm the man keeping you alive until Holmes gets back." _With my luck, his time away will probably make him realize how much she means to him. Wait, what am I saying?_

"I think you're overestimating my worth. I'm nobody therefore nobody wants to hurt me."

"No, Dr. Margaret Anne Hooper, you are greatly underestimating your worth. You're invaluable to Sherlock Holmes, that's why Jim had me watch you." _The fact that he wanted me to shoot you if anything went wrong is a secret I will take to the shallow grave I know I'm destined for._ "Holmes' little stunt didn't fool everybody, I guarantee it."

"Well, I refuse to live in fear," she said defiantly. "I'm not going to change how I live just because someone **might** think I'm important enough to hurt."

"Leave your safety to me, _Schnecke_. You don't need to worry about a thing." He paused. "I need you to stay home for a few days, though."

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"My mate is coming back from his holiday tomorrow. I was flat-sitting for him since this place is ideal for keeping an eye on yours, but now I need to find somewhere else to kip."

She was silent so long he thought she had set the phone down without telling him. Finally, she said, "I have a guestroom."


	5. Chapter 5

_I must be out of my mind,_ Molly thought as she changed the sheets on the guest bed the next morning. _At least Sherlock vouched for him._ When Sebastian had said he needed a new place to stay, Molly texted Sherlock on the disposable phone he had given her for emergencies.

 **Moran needs somewhere to stay while he's watching me. Should I let him stay here? Molly**

 **You're safe with him. He gave me his word he'll protect you. I deduced he meant it. SH**

 **Thanks, Sherlock. Molly**

 _It's not forever,_ Molly thought as she put fresh towels on the rack in the guest bathroom. _It's only until he can find a place near here. Where he actually lives, I have no idea._

She was about to make another cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw Sebastian with a black duffle bag that appeared to be full of clothes on one shoulder and a black messenger bag on the other. In his hand was a black metal case.

Molly raised an eyebrow. "What's in there?"

Seb smirked as he came inside then set everything down. "Well, it's certainly not the _Mona Lisa_."

She shut the door and locked it then turned to him. "I probably should've asked you this sooner, but what exactly did you do for Jim?"

He gave her an amused half-smile. "Most people would've asked that before they invited someone to stay. I'm a sniper."

She stared at him. _Oh God, I've got so many questions._ She blurted out the first one that came to mind. "You've been watching me through a scope this entire time?"

His jaw hardened. "Naked eye, mostly. Binoculars when necessary. You've got nothing to fear from me, Dr. Hooper."

"I liked it better when you called me _Schnecke_ ," she muttered, then she sighed quietly. "I'm sorry. You're giving up a life of your own to protect me for God knows how long. The least I can do is be hospitable. C'mon, I'll show you around."

"Lead the way, _Schnecke_ ," he said, grinning.

She showed him the guest bedroom and found herself nervously hoping he'd like the décor. The comforter and matching curtains were done in earth tones in a color block pattern. Sebastian made no mention of it as he put the duffel and messenger back on the bed and stored the case in the closet.

"The guest bathroom is down the hall on the right, my room's at the other end of the hall, but you don't need to see that."

He smirked. "You never know, you might have a sudden need for a disgraced army sniper."

An image of them in bed together filled her mind and she shook her head, trying to keep the blood from rushing to her cheeks. "Somehow, I seriously doubt that."

He tilted his head slightly. "You don't even want to know why I was disgraced?"

"Sherlock probably knew as soon as he saw you and he trusts you. That's good enough for me."

He scowled. "Good to know I have the Holmes seal of approval."

Molly decided to ignore that. "I'm guessing you're hungry."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're grumpy."

He chuckled. "I could eat."

She rolled her eyes. "Men always say that," she said as she led the way to the kitchen.

* * *

Seb grinned as he watched her denim-clad behind all the way to the kitchen. _I wasn't done, Schnecke. I could eat … you all night long._

She showed him how to work the Keurig then asked what he wanted for breakfast.

"Eggs is fine," he said as he leaned against the peninsula. "Have you eaten already?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you. How do you want them?"

"Over easy."

"Okay. You can make yourself useful by making toast for both of us."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her then started the Keurig before getting started on the toast. "Do you have plans for today?"

"I'm working on a paper for a pathology journal. I'd tell you what it's about but it's not exactly an appropriate topic over breakfast."

"I'm not exactly squeamish." _Not with the number of people I've killed bare-handed._ "Will it require you to leave the flat?"

Molly smiled a bit. "Only if something catastrophic happens to my wi-fi."

He smiled back. "Noted."

When they were seated at the peninsula with their food and coffee, Seb smirked at her. "You've got a million questions. I'll give you two minutes to ask as many as you can."

Molly laughed softly. "That's barely enough time to scratch the surface."

"It's enough time to ask the most important questions."

"Okay. Your career as a sniper can wait for something other than a bright and cheery morning. Um, why do you call me by a German pet name? I thought Moran was Irish."

"Dad's from Ireland, Mum's from Germany, I was raised here." He smiled a bit. "I'm fluent in German but I never learned much Gaelic since my dad doesn't really speak it."

"Ah. Um … what would you call me if you hadn't decided on _Schnecke_?"

He grinned. "A man has to have some secrets."

Molly groaned quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian grinned at Molly's groan. _I'm going to remember that sound later._ "You have time for one more question, _Schnecke_."

She thought about it for a moment, obviously wanting to make the question count. "Where do you live? I mean, you must have a place somewhere."

He took another bite of his eggs. "I had a flat when I was in the army, mainly so I would have somewhere to crash between missions. Dingy place, dodgy neighborhood. Gave it up after I was kicked out of the army and doing so much freelancing that I was rarely in London. The few things I kept that aren't right now in your guestroom are in storage."

"But where did you live before…" She looked down at her coffee. "Before-"

"Before Jim and Holmes had it out on top of Bart's? Usually one hotel or another, sometimes at Jim's flat."

Molly looked up at him. "Were you and Jim … um…" She blushed again.

He smiled a bit. "Lovers?"

"Yeah."

"More like 'friends with benefits.' And before you ask, I'm bisexual and Jim will … would sleep with anyone who found him attractive." His smile turned fond. "Narcissistic bastard thought no one was as attractive as him."

She thought it over. "That … explains a lot, actually."

He smirked. "About me or him?"

"Um, both." She blushed adorably.

Seb grinned around the mug as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

He spent the rest of the morning in the guestroom, unpacking his clothes then cleaning his gun as Molly wrote her paper at the dining room table. At noon, there was a light knock on the door.

"You can enter, I'm unarmed," he said, smiling a bit as he finished putting the rifle back together.

The door opened and Molly came in, raising an eyebrow at the sight of him sitting on the floor with the gun and wrinkling her nose. "You said you were unarmed."

"I am – it's not loaded." He paused. _She probably doesn't know the first thing about gun safety._ "But you should always assume any gun you find is loaded and treat it accordingly."

"Right. What's that smell?"

"Gun oil. You get used to it."

Her dubious look spoke volumes. "Just don't get any on the bed, please."

He smirked. " _Schnecke_ , if I ever get oil on this bed, it'll be massage oil."

She glanced at his hands and blushed again, then shook her head. "I'm taking a break for lunch. Did you want anything?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

"Okay." She hesitated for a moment. "Sebastian, now that Jim's … gone, who's paying you to watch me?"

He looked away, unable to meet those big brown eyes when the topic was Jim's last order. "Jim paid my usual fee upfront."

"But I'm sure both of you thought it would be a … a one-time thing. Sherlock could be gone for months." He didn't have to see her face – the worry in her voice was crystal-clear.

He put the rifle back in its case then stood up and approached her. "You're sweet to be concerned but you don't need to worry – I've got a very healthy bank account. Most snipers for hire do. Well, the good ones, anyway."

Her eyes widened as her face paled. "Did … did Jim mean for you to shoot me?"

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "I'm not going into that."

"I think I have a right to know," she said, a little color coming back to her face as she got angry. "You said you're here to protect me and I invited you into my home. If you're only here to … to get closer to me so it'll be easier to kill me…"

He glared at her. "Do you really think your precious Holmes would let me get within two kilometers of you if he thought I was going to hurt you?"

"Then just tell me," Molly said firmly.

"No." He crossed his arms in front of chest. "I'm protecting you from any harm, that's going to include a few painful truths."

"I'm not a child. I don't want you to keep anything from me, no matter how painful."

"No. _Nein_."

She laid a hand on his bicep. "Please, Sebastian."

Something inside him hardened even as the rest of him wanted her to keep touching him. "You want to know?" he muttered. "Fine. Jim told me to watch you, and it was implied that I shoot you if anything happened to him."

She stared at him, snatching her hand back like he had burned her. "But … he died. You haven't done anything to me." The 'yet' was unspoken.

"He died by his own hand, that leaves you off the hook, Dr. Hooper."

" _Schnecke_ ," Molly corrected without thinking.

Seb grinned. "I'll never hurt you," he murmured, placing his hands on her shoulders. _God, she's so small. Delicate._ "I'd give my life for yours, Molly. Please tell me you believe that."

She gazed up at him with those beautiful eyes. "I … I do." She took a deep breath then smiled weakly. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I, um, kind of like having you around. I'll call you when lunch is ready."

As soon as she was gone, Seb's shoulders sagged in relief. _That's one less secret I need to keep._


	7. Chapter 7

Molly leaned against the kitchen counter, lost in thought. _Sebastian was supposed to kill me if Sherlock had killed Jim. Would he really have gone through with it?_ She knew the answer instantly. _Yes. It's what he was hired to do._

 _But things have changed. He's sworn to protect me. But is he only doing that because he feels obligated to Jim? Or because Sherlock would kill him if anything happened to me?_

A voice that sounded an awful lot like her best friend Meena chimed in. _You've known him for what, a week? Get your head on straight, girlie. He's here because he was paid to be. Besides, do you really want to get involved with a hired killer?_

"Do I?" she murmured aloud. She nearly said no, then she remembered the feel of his hands on her shoulders and the look in his eyes as he said that he would die to protect her. "He cares, I know he does."

"Holmes cares, alright," came Sebastian's annoyed voice from the doorway. "Just not the way you want him to."

Molly looked up at him, surprised. "And how do you think I want him to?"

He rolled his eyes as he came over to her. "You're in love with him. Anyone can see it. Hell, a blind man could see it."

She stared at him. _Oh my God, is he jealous?_ "For the record, I was never in love with Sherlock. I fancied him when we first met, yes, and it's taken a while to get to this point, but now I see him as just a friend." She added at his dubious look, "A good friend."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me you wouldn't drop everything to run off with him if he showed the slightest bit of interest?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes then she turned to the counter and went back to making chicken salad for their sandwiches. "Sherlock has shown interest in me – whenever he needs something from me. That seems to be the only reason men show any interest in me lately. Jim did it just to get close to Sherlock. And you-"

"I'm here, _Schnecke_ , because you need someone to watch your back." She looked up at him and was about to protest when he held up a hand. "You're a strong, independent woman, I can't argue with that, but everyone needs someone on their side. You're too vulnerable by yourself."

"I was fine on my own," Molly said defensively as she went back to her task.

"Until Holmes caught an entire criminal organization's attention. You're a known associate of his, they will come after you." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Honestly, I'd take you far from London if I thought it would help, but Jim's men are everywhere."

"You're one of Jim's men."

"That ended when Jim died and I found someone better."

 _He must mean Sherlock, though I imagine Sherlock will have him arrested as soon as he gets back._ "Not that it really matters, but it wasn't Sherlock I was thinking about when you walked in."

"Great," he muttered. "What's this idiot's name?"

"Idiot?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"You're unsure about his feelings, therefore he's an idiot for not telling you exactly how he feels. You deserve to know, _Schnecke_. Hell, you deserve to have a line of men throwing themselves at your feet."

Something inside her wanted to turn cartwheels at that statement, but she clamped down on her joy in favor of reason. "How do you know? You haven't even known me a fortnight."

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm an excellent judge of character."

"I guess you'd have to be, before you shoot them." She spooned the finished salad onto the pieces of toast.

"Touché." He sounded amused. "What's his name?"

Molly smiled a bit as she cut the sandwiches in half. "Sebastian."

"I'm not giving up, _Schnecke_. If you're interested in another man, I have to make sure he's not going to hurt you."

She looked up at him, still smiling. "No, I mean the man I was thinking about is you."

His eyes widened slightly then he pulled her into his arms and proceeded to snog her breathless. Molly's knees went weak, something she thought only happened in romance novels, and she wrapped his arms around his neck. His strong arms supported her as she kissed him back just as passionately.

When they both came up for air, she murmured, still rather dazed, "I think things just got complicated."

Sebastian grinned at her for a moment then he groaned quietly, scowling as he gently removed her arms from his neck then took a step back. "I'm sorry…"

"What?!" _The best kiss I've had in … ever and he's sorry?!_ "Sebastian, if you're worried you're taking advantage of me, believe me, you're not. God, I've wanted you since we met..."

"It's not that," he said quietly. "I have a job to do. I can't protect you if we're involved."

She glared at him. "That's nonsense. If anything, the two of us being involved would make you want to protect me even more."

"Or it could affect my judgment. I'm not risking your life for anything, _Schnecke_ ," he said firmly.

Some bitter part of her started laughing in her head and she decided to just let the laughter out. "God, what is so wrong with wanting to be in a relationship with me? I threw myself at Sherlock at Christmas, he couldn't be bothered. Jim didn't want anything real from me, he just wanted access to Sherlock. Honestly, that hurt on so many levels. And now you… Looking like you just stepped out of a cologne ad. Protecting me like a, as you called it, guardian devil. Calling me ' _Schnecke_.' I honestly thought you cared… But then you kiss me like you want to devour me only to tell me we can't be together…" She swallowed hard against the sudden lump in her throat, then she straightened to her full height. "You can go to hell, Sebastian Moran." She turned and walked out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Say hi to Jim for me."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: We're getting close to the end, dear readers. One more chapter after this.

* * *

Sebastian hit the punching bag as hard as he could again and again, pain radiating up both arms while spots of blood appeared on the rough canvas from the broken skin of his knuckles. His mind repeated the scene in Molly's kitchen over and over.

 _She said she's interested in me, I kissed her, then I told her we can't be together. Who's the bigger idiot, her or me?_ He punched the bag again as the pain he felt when she told him to go to hell filled him once more. _Definitely me._ Physically and emotionally exhausted, he rested his forehead against the bag. _Fuck, I need to back there and apologize. Then if she's willing to forgive me for being the biggest arsehole in history, I am going to take her in my arms and never let her go._

* * *

Molly lay face down on her bed, no longer crying but still unable to think of anything except Sebastian and her miserable, absolutely miserable luck with men. _There is nothing wrong with me, dammit. I'm intelligent, sweet, caring, patient, loyal, dependable, and bloody hell, I may not be the sexiest woman in the world but I am damn cute. If men don't like me, that's their problem, not mine._

She sat up and was about to go to the kitchen and grab a pint of Chocolate Therapy when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Fuck off, Sebastian," she called out angrily.

The door burst open but it was Sherlock holding the handle, a murderous look in his eye. He wore a hoodie, faded jeans, and trainers, and there was at least three days' worth of stubble on his face. "Where is he and what has he done?" he demanded.

Molly was in no mood to deal with him. "Why don't you deduce it?" she muttered.

"I don't deduce my friends," Sherlock said quietly. "Not anymore. Tell me what he's done, then I'll kill him and you can do the post-mortem."

She stared at him. _Um, he is joking, right?_ "He broke my heart, but that's standard procedure for the men in my life."

He looked like he wanted to say something about her love life but held back. "Where is he?"

* * *

The first thing Sebastian heard when he walked into the flat was voices. He rolled his eyes. _Holmes is here. Fucking terrific._

"Get in here, Moran," Sherlock called out angrily.

Rolling his eyes, Seb set his gym bag down then followed the sound of their voices to the sitting room. The sight of Molly's head on Sherlock's shoulder and his arm around her made him want to punch something other than a bag. _Like his face._ "I take it Molly told you."

Sherlock glared at him. "I told you not to get too close."

Sebastian clenched his jaw as he realized what was the right course of action for himself and Molly then he muttered, "It doesn't matter, I'm leaving anyway."

Molly's head jerked up and she stared at him. "What?"

He found he couldn't meet her eyes. "I can watch you better from a distance. It's what I should've been doing all along."

She turned to Sherlock. "Can you give us a minute?"

Sherlock look at both of them then nodded. "I need to check on some leads anyway." He grabbed Molly's laptop from the coffee table then left the room.

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Molly-"

"Don't," she said firmly. "If you really think you should never have even introduced yourself, then there's nothing more for you to say. I, on the other hand, have a lot to say." Molly swallowed hard. "Sebastian Moran, you're like no one I have ever met. You piss me off, you worry me, you frustrate me, but you also make me feel safe, beautiful, and valued. I let Sherlock go because it would be futile to try to hold onto something I never had to begin with. But you," she swallowed hard, "you I'm not giving up without a fight." Molly stood up then approached him slowly. "We belong together, Sebastian," she murmured then she reached out to take his hands, gasping when she saw his bandaged knuckles. "What happened?"

"I took my frustrations out on a punching bag." He smiled weakly. "The next time I break a couple of hearts, I swear, I'll use gloves." He sighed quietly, wrapping his arms around her and lowering his head to press his forehead to hers. " _Schnecke_ , I can't be this close to you without risking your life. Let me go."

"I can't…"

"Oh, for God's sake," Sherlock muttered from the doorway. "This doesn't have to be forever, just until I'm back for good."

Sebastian lifted his head to glare at him. "I thought you were chasing leads."

"Forgot the power cord." He grabbed it from the coffee table then left again.

Molly laughed weakly. "Sorry, he's a prat."

He looked back at her. "Holmes is right, though. I can be back in your life as soon as he is."

"But that could take months … years."

Sebastian smiled a bit. "You don't think I'm worth the wait?"

She smiled back. "I don't think I have that much patience."

He chuckled. "You do, _Schnecke_. You already have everything you need."

"But not everything I want."

He softly kissed her forehead. "Thank you. I'll be watching over you. Your very own guardian devil."

"No, my very own guardian sniper." Molly softly kissed his cheek. "You're no devil."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you, dear readers, for staying with me until the end. Your reward is that the rating has gone up. ;)

* * *

It would be another two years before Molly saw Sebastian again, but she always felt his gaze on her. She developed a habit of seeking him out whenever she was in a crowd but she never found him.

He made his presence felt in other ways. On her first birthday after the Fall, she found a single yellow rose on her desk at Bart's. There was no card but she knew immediately who it was from. On the second birthday, it was a gold and diamond pendant – an abstract version of a snail. This time, there was a card.

 _ **For my Schnecke.**_

Finally, Sherlock came home. He'd nearly given her a heart attack appearing behind her in the women's locker room at Bart's, but she was happy to see him. She was even happier when he told her that no one was going to press any charges against Sebastian.

"Thank God," she muttered. She had been worried his past would catch up to him. "But, where is he?"

Sherlock smirked. "Waiting for you to get off work, no doubt."

The rest of the day was the longest shift of her life. The cab ride home felt even longer. Her flat was dark when she let herself in and she clamped down on her disappointment. She walked into the sitting room, turned on the light, and gasped.

Sebastian was sitting on the sofa, grinning at her mischievously as he got to his feet. "Hey, _Schnecke_."

Molly launched herself at him. He caught her easily then held her tightly to him as he kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back, reveling in the feel of his lips on hers, until they had to come up for air.

"D'you know," Sebastian said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom, "how bloody hard it was to watch you every damn day for two fucking years and not be able to talk to you? To touch you? It was driving me mad."

She giggled happily. "I could feel your eyes on me all the time. It made me feel safe, even though I couldn't see you." She removed one hand from his neck to finger her pendant. "Thank you for the gifts."

"You're welcome." He softly kissed her forehead then set her down beside the bed.

Molly wasted no time pulling his t-shirt from his jeans then pulling it over his head, Sebastian helpfully raising his arms. He returned the favor – unbuttoning her blouse then pushing it off her arms, followed by her bra. His large, rough hands immediately cupped her breasts, lightly squeezing them, his thumbs stroking her hardened nipples.

"Oh God," she groaned, her eyes closing as pleasure shot straight to her already-wet pussy. "Seb…" Her hands clutched his shoulders as her knees weakened.

He lowered his head to murmur in her ear, "Just keep saying my name, _Schnecke_. God, I want to just take you up against the wall, make you forget every other man exists."

"Yes!" Molly moaned as he nibbled on her earlobe. "Take me, Seb… Fuck me hard…"

Seb chuckled. "Such dirty language from such a sweet mouth." He quickly divested them of the rest of their clothes then he backed her up until she hit the nearest wall.

Molly wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her up, unable to help a groan when she felt his hands sliding under her bum and his cock at her dripping entrance.

"Look at me, Molly," Sebastian murmured.

She lifted her eyes to his, mesmerized by the warmth and heat in them. "Seb…"

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much."

"I love you too," she whispered. "And if that's a proposal-"

"It is."

"Then my answer is yes."

He kissed her deeply, his tongue surging into her mouth as his cock surged inside her, filling her and stretching her fully. Molly clung to him, breaking the kiss to bury her face in his shoulder.

"Oh God," she murmured breathlessly. "You're huge…"

Seb chuckled weakly. "And you, _Schnecke_ , are tiny and so fucking wet and tight… God, I could come right now but I want to make this good for you."

"You already have." Her body adjusted to him and she kissed and licked his neck.

He took the hint and started to thrust in and out, slowly at first then faster and harder as her moans drove him on. She climaxed shouting his name just moments before he found his own completion, both of them left shaky and breathless.

"You, Molly Hooper," Seb murmured once he caught his breath again, "are going to be the death of me."

She grinned at him. "Does that mean you want to call off the engagement?"

He grinned back. "It means I want us to elope."

"Works for me."


End file.
